


Am I Laughing?

by QueenHusband



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Alice, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Top Marta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHusband/pseuds/QueenHusband
Summary: Alice takes her bullying a step too far and learns what real escalation looks like.|#noncontober Day 31: Free Day!! --- mind the tags|
Relationships: Alice/Marta Lualdi
Kudos: 1





	Am I Laughing?

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i ran out of steam on this one... ;_; i might... write out the actual smut one day, but for now this is all i have in me

Alice steps foot in her new high school, nervous as all hell though she doesn't show it. It's been over seven years since she's lived in this town and she can honestly say she never missed it. It's a borderline hick town with none of the latest trends that routinely circulate the bigger cities like Sylvarant. It's hot and noisy with constant trucking traffic and worst of all it's _boring_. Bad enough her family just had to transfer in the middle of the school year, so she's long missed the boat on making new friends. Everyone's already settled into their stupid little cliques and she can only hide her rotten attitude for so long before trying to make nice makes her inevitably lose it. So she hangs out by herself most of the time.

It's only on her third day that she catches sight of the biggest eyesore of all. 

"Marta, ohmygosh, are you feeling better?"

"It's fine~ It was only a cold, sheesh."

Just the sound of her voice is utterly repulsive. Alice watches them from the corner of her eye while her nails dig deeper into her forearms. Marta and her friends are sitting closer to the front of the class while she's relegated to the back like a loser. Even after she complained that her eyes were straining, the faculty didn't care. But Marta gets the best seat in the room. 

_Who does she think she is?_

Back when they went to the same middle school, Alice used her as furniture to sit on during lunch breaks and a punching bag during recess--she even had a mental breakdown at one point and had to switch schools. If anything, she should be a shriveled up little raisin hiding at the back of the class and avoiding eye contact. Now she has friends? With that annoying face and that shrieking voice? Unreal.

Feeling a little petty, Alice stands from her desk. They still have a few minutes before class begins, so why not capitalize on that and have a little fun? She "accidentally" bumps Marta hard on her way to the board, nearly sending the girl flying onto her friend's desk. Marta whips around ready to shout something and freezes. Oh, Alice loves that face. "Ohhh, sorry! I didn't see you there..." A gasp. "Oh my, is that you, MartMart?"

Marta pales but, to her credit, doesn't immediately shrivel up and die. "Hey..."

"Wow, you know her, Marta?" the girl's friend chimed in, clearly not sensing the tension in the air.

_What a simpleton, no wonder they get along._

"Not really, we sort of knew each other when we were little," Marta says a lot quieter than her loud yapping before.

Alice pretends to be hurt, her lower lip trembling, "Aw, but we used to be really close..."

There it is. The eye twitch of a brat on the verge of screaming. Marta bites down whatever insults she dearly wants to speak and instead plays along, "Yeah, well, it's been awhile, you know?"

Her friend claps her hands together, "We should totally have lunch together! I wanna know what Marta was like in elementary school~"

"You really don't," replies Marta with a nervous chuckle. "Anyway, let's get to our seats, class is starting."

Her friend whines as Marta leaves her for her own seat right at the front. Alice doesn't miss the way she's biting the inside of her lip. Ah, that was so worth it...

* * *

Outside of their forced morning chats, Marta avoids her like the plague. Alice even went through the trouble of memorizing her class schedule and routine hangout spots, but the brat somehow manages to elude her. It's quite hilarious but also aggravating because trying to stay one step ahead of the brunette all the time is getting to be a real hassle. She should just submit like she used to, and let Alice walk all over her as the good lord intended. 

One day, during PE class, Alice manages to trip her up real good, sending her for a nasty tumble. No one saw the inciting incident, but everyone saw the dramatic fall thanks to Marta shrieking like a banshee. Alice stoops next to her with an award-winning performance of worry, "Oh, poor MartMart! Are you ok?"

"Holy crap, did you see that?"

"Marta, you klutz. Can you stand up?"

"Wait, who fell?"

Marta tries her best to hide it but Alice catches her grinding her teeth before popping up like nothing happened. She's rubbing her head with a loud, obnoxious laugh. "Oopsie!"

* * *

There's been something bothering Alice more and more these days. Tales of Marta's failed romantic exploits aren't hard to find, it's oftentimes the topic of passing gossip. Alice isn't really interested in all that though. What's annoying her is Marta's current obsession with that Emil boy. He's not even that cute, and on top of that he's timid and never sticks up for himself. Alice supposes she has a thing for doormats, though she presumes they at least have that in common.

Ugh. Having anything in common with that troglodyte is puke-inducing.

If she has to sit through one more lunch break of that girl crooning and whining for Emil to join her weird little group, Alice might really be sick. She's staring down at her lunchbox without much appetite when an interesting idea pops into her head. While Marta's digging around in her bag, Alice smoothly glides over to the blonde boy's desk, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. He literally jumps in his seat before nervously turning his head. "Y-Yes?"

His voice is so quiet, she can hardly hear him. She supposes that _is_ rather cute.

"Do you have a spare pencil, by any chance? I lost mine during first break," she says, giving her best puppy-dog eyes.

"U-Um," he ducks his head down to stare in his lunchbox, though his hand is digging around in his desk. Emil holds up a short pencil without looking at her, "Here..."

"Thank you, sweetie~" she coos, making sure to brush their fingers together as she takes it. Instantaneously she can feel the hot glare boring into her back, but she pretends she doesn't feel it. _Haha, looks like I found your weakness_ , she thinks, daintily sitting at her desk to eat her lunch, appetite miraculously restored.

* * *

Alice blinks awake to find she's got a splitting headache. She's not sure where she is, or even what time it is, just that everything is sore like she fell down a flight of stairs. Looking around, she can see she's in the nurse's office lying in bed with the curtains drawn. The room is completely quiet with no one around to even ask what happened. She sits up with a moan, only to find both arms pulling upwards behind her. One glance reveals a bizarre fact: she's _handcuffed_ to the tops of both ends of the metal headboard. "What in the world..." she tugs at her arms, but it only gives her further strain. "Hello!?"

No one answers. None except for the click of a door locking.

Her hackles rise immediately. "Who's there!?" Her heart jumps to her throat as a silhouette appears behind the curtain. It's a somewhat tall, slender figure, though consider how short she is, a "tall" person could be anyone. She squirms up against the metal headboard as far as she can go, until the figure finally steps through an opening in the drawn curtains. Marta bows in, her face devoid of her usual gross chipper. "MartMart, what is the meaning of this!?"

"You call me MartMart one more time and I'll pull your tooth out," Marta smiles, though it doesn't reach her eyes. Alice shivers, not liking the way Marta's skirt is sticking out at an odd angle. She doesn't like anything about this situation in fact, but that skirt--she can't tear her eyes from it. Marta follows her gaze as though just noticing it for the first time as well, "Oh my. What do you think this is?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. You uncuff me _right now_."

A wry laugh hits her ear, making that uneasy feeling sink even deeper into the pit of her stomach. Marta looks fucking insane right now, eyes wide and lips pulled into a wide grin. "Of course not, silly. Where's the fun in that?" Alice draws her legs up to her chest the second Marta kneels onto the bed, crawling up like a perverted old man. When the brunette gets close enough she instinctively kicks out, only to have her ankle snatched midair and yanked so her arms get pulled painfully behind her. Her scream is cut short by a sharp slap to her cheek, so hard her head snaps to the side. Tears sting her eyes as the whole right side of her face turns numb. Marta grabs her by the chin, forces her to meet her gaze once more, "I've got something for you, Alice..."

Alice sucks in a ragged breath, fear creeping into her bones for the first time. Agonizingly slow, Marta bunches up her skirt to reveal a thick, realistically molded pastel-pink dildo. A fucking strapon. Her blood runs cold. "MartM--M-Marta, th-this is a joke, right?"

"I don't know. Am I laughing?"


End file.
